The Last Augment (A KhanStar Trek Fanfiction)
by xXRockerChicXx
Summary: A story I originally posted on Quibblo
1. You Are Not Alone

_"Officer Ayla, report to my office immediately."_

"Yes, Admiral Marcus." I rose from my place and went to greet the man, the monster, that I had the greatest dislike for in all of existence.

In my current 'life' I was an intelligence officer, and so it was my job to know everything there was to know that could affect Starfleet and the Federation. There was _quite_ a bit of information about Admiral Marcus and the things he was doing that made me...angry, to say the least. Keeping my people prisoner in their cryotubes was my main grievance.

I was an Augment. A genetically engineered 'super-human', one of many that had taken over the Earth two centuries ago. I had not been around for that, for I had been but a frozen embryo, saved from destruction 120 years ago by a Starfleet officer named Jaci. The woman I had come to call my mother. She had told me about the past of my race when I was old enough, and I spent all of my days since then resenting the humans. Hating them for killing all the rest of my people.

Until the day Admiral Marcus' fleet discovered 84 of my brethren aboard an abandoned ship, suspended in cryosleep. He kept them prisoner and awakened one to assist him in his insane quest of militarizing Starfleet. I wished dearly to go to that one soul, the one they had renamed John Harrison, and be with him. Commune with one of my kind, see what the days were like when we Augments were a proud people. But I did not have that kind of authority.

I arrived at Admiral Marcus' office, inside Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. I knocked once and the door opened to reveal his lined face. I hid my vicious hatred behind a shy smile and said "Admiral."

"Officer Ayla, please come in." I entered his grand office and sat in a chair before his equally grand desk. He came around and sat across from me, looking fractionally more stern than when I had entered. "Officer Ayla, you are one of the few lower-class Intelligence division members aware of the Augment project. Using their intelligence to create better ships and weaponry for us."

I nodded. "Yes sir. I have been aware since the project began."

"And you have not revealed your knowledge to anyone, Starfleet member or otherwise. You are a...competent officer, are you not?" I nodded again, not wanting to comment on just how much more 'competent' I was. "Then I feel safe in bringing you closer to this project, because it has gone critical. John Harrison has destroyed our London facility of Section 31 and gone rogue. He has made threats against Starfleet and myself, and must be found. I am giving you the authority to do everything in your power to find him."

"Why, sir?" I was euphoric at the prospect of being further involved with the Augment project, but could not let the Admiral see. I had done quite an excellent job at hiding my true identity, and did not wish to reveal it now.

"As I have said...you are a competent officer who knows how to keep a secret, and that is necessary in what we are doing. If others were to know of the advances we were making, they would undoubtedly try to steal our information to use for themselves."

I nodded, smiling knowingly. He didn't want anyone to know what we were doing, because we weren't supposed to be doing it. "I will set to my task of locating the fugitive Augment John Harrison as soon as possible. Will that be all, sire?"

"There will be a summit in two hours' time where all senior officers and myself will discuss the London bombing. They do not know know the reason why a simple archive was bombed, but I will also set them to the task of locating Harrison. You will accompany me to this meeting."

"What about the Vice Admiral, sire?"

"He is off on another world, will not be back in time. So you will take his place." I fought to hide a smirk. This was excellent. "Two hours."

I stood and nodded. "Yes sir." As I turned from the Admiral and exited his office, the grin spread uncontrolled.

This was my opportunity. My chance to work my way into the Augment program, to find the others of my kind. Admiral Marcus had effectively given me the authority to do whatever I wished...And what I wished to do was find John Harrison, and then the rest of our Augment brethren.

The two hours until the summit passed quickly. With my newfound authority, I was able to gain access to the footage files from London at the time of the bombing and look for Harrison. I could have hacked into them effortlessly, but that was unnecessary now. There was no risk of getting caught now that I was allowed to do this.

It took no time at all to spot Harrison and surmise what he was up to. Stealing a portable transwarp device, a battle-ready jumpship...He was going to leave Earth. But not until he got some revenge...Otherwise, he would not have taken such an able ship with on-board weaponry. I could only think of one person he would want to take revenge against...Admiral Marcus.

I took an elevator to one of the uppermost floors of Starfleet headquarters. The summit between senior officers was about ready to begin, and I hurried to Marcus with the information about the stolen items. I purposefully withheld my deductions about Harrison's reasoning for his attack and theft, hoping he would show to this summit and deliver to the Admiral exactly what he deserved.

The admiral quickly looked over the video footage I brought him and smiled at me. "Wonderful job, Ayla. I'm feeling confident in my decision to bring you aboard."

"Thank you sire...I hope my information can contribute to the capture and punishment of such a dangerous criminal." The Admiral looked pleased as I took the seat by his side. The last of the captains filed in and the door sealed behind them.

I looked around at the sea of faces. I recognized all of them, James Kirk and Christopher Pike especially so. They had been involved with the destruction of Vulcan, the event that started Admiral Marcus on his insane quest for power. I did not hate them as much as mother humans, if only because they had saved the last members of the nearly extinct Vulcan race. Just as I wished to save the last members of mine.

I dutifully ignored Admiral Marcus as he relayed the information I had found to the others in the room. He did not give me credit for finding it, but I was not offended. I was listening for Harrison. These humans may not have been able to hear, but off in the distance, over the din of San Francisco around us, I could hear the whirring of a ship's engine. As it drew closer, I could more clearly distinguish it as that of a small aircraft, just like the one John Harrison stole from London.

I leaned close to Admiral Marcus' ear and mentioned "I will go back and search through the rest of our information while you send these captains out. Perhaps I can assist you in directing them where to go."

He nodded. "Remember, our secrets stay with Section 31." I stood. Several pairs of eyes strayed my way as I strutted from the room.

Little did they know, I simply went into the next empty conference room to wait and watch. If Harrison was coming in his ship, I did not want to be with the other officers when he arrived.

The whirring engine grew louder, and I looked out of the window to see the small jumpship approaching. Inside was the figure I recognized as John Harrison from the London footage I had reviewed. Blue eyes, black hair, and intently focused on the conference room just beside me. The front spotlight of his ship switched on and chaos ensued in the room beside me.

Knowing what was coming, I moved to the opposite wall. Harrison fired a small missile and blew the side of the building open. Part of the wall where I had been standing was destroyed and I could see bodies dropping to the floor through it. He reigned gunfire into the room, slaughtering every officer in his path. I could almost feel this creatures hatred radiating through the air...and it excited me. He was doing the job I hadn't the opportunity to do.

I was a smidge jealous, but overall, I admired Harrison. Nobody in the summit seemed to have expected Harrison would attack them directly. He had planned this out excellently.

A barrage of return fire hit Harrison's ship and I turned to see it was James Kirk that was firing it. Rage flared within me and I would have attacked Kirk, but was distracted by Harrison's ship going down. Smoke issued from his engines, and I saw beams of energy surround him as he prepared to warp away.

Our eyes locked briefly before he disappeared in a burst of light, and his jumpship went crashing to the ground.

I ruffled my hair a bit and went running into the hall, playing the part of the panicked woman.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" I ran to Marcus. "Admiral, are you alright!?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine...Kirk here was able to pull me out." I glanced his way briefly, suppressing the urge to end him. "I'm giving Kirk full permission to pursue Harrison." He pulled me close and muttered in my ear. "And you find out where he went and what the hêll he's up to."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I watched as the Admiral limped away, not bothering to hide the grin on my face.

He didn't suspect a bit that I had knowingly watched him be assaulted by Harrison. My only regret was that I wasn't able to watch him die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With my newfound authority, I was able to access transmissions to and from every individual Starfleet ship. That led me to the USS Vengeance, and what Admiral Marcus was doing to the USS Enterprise. Stranding her on the edge of Klingon space.

From my terminal, I listened and watched as Kirk arrived and retrieved John Harrison from Kronos, after threatening him with 72 torpedoes. I knew the torpedoes could do damage, a lot of damage, but what was so special about them?

I went into the technical schematics of the torpedoes, but nothing seemed off about them. I went into the Enterprise's schematic layout and located the torpedoes, and hacked into the ship's computer system to scan them. I nearly screamed.

Augments. In place of the torpedoes' fuel supply, was the cryotubes of the Augments. There were a dozen missing, but 72 of them were there...The last 72 of my people. _Alive._ How had they gotten inside of Marcus' torpedoes?!

I went into the torpedo project, discovering it was part of the Augment project. John Harrison designed the torpedoes. He placed the cryotubes inside them...to hide them?

And then he escaped and began attacking Starfleet. Because he thought his crew were dead.

Everything made sense. I shut down my terminal and immediately exited the building. I had to get home, had to have access to my private computer where my actions wouldn't be monitored. As a member of the Intelligence division, everything I did at work was monitored. My home life was a bit more lax, particularly because I personally encrypted my computer and set up alerts if anyone besides me tried to access it. It would take ages for one of these humans to access my information.

As soon as I got home, I went to my computer and went into the Enterprise systems again. Into the security system, the camera feeds, and found John Harrison within minutes. He had been moved from the brig to the sick bay, and was being guarded by a number of Starfleet officers.

Admiral Marcus was there as well. In the Vengeance. I intercepted the video broadcast between them, unsurprised to see Marcus ready to destroy the Enterprise. He moved quickly when someone was in the way of what he wanted.

I could do nothing from my computer except watch what was unfolding before me. Simultaneously watching video feeds from the Enterprise and the Vengeance, I was being torn up inside at the fact that I couldn't do anything. I could hack into either ship's computer and change their course, their warp speed, but I doubted if it would do anything. Admiral Marcus would know immediately if someone was hacking into his system, and if he survived this ordeal, I would be the first person he would question because I was the newest one in the project.

I hated being in this situation. Unable to stop the destruction heading towards Earth, unable to interfere with the course of events...

A grin did briefly spread across my face as I watched the video feed of Harrison crush Marcus' skull between his large hands. It quickly disappeared as the fight moved here and the Enterprise and Vengeance plummeted towards Earth.

The Enterprise gained control of her systems and stabilized, but the Vengeance continued to fall. Towards San Francisco. She was plummeting straight for Starfleet headquarters, and being so close, I knew my building would be taken down in the carnage.

A vicious series of clicks echoed throughout my apartment as I hacked into the Vengeance's navigation system. Harrison was pushing her towards Starfleet, trying to destroy it in a last-ditch effort. I steered the ship away from Starfleet and Harrison tried pushing her back on course. I had the better control, being able to override every command he entered, and the Vengeance sailed towards San Francisco Bay.

She crashed into Alcatraz island, splashed thousands of gallons of water through the air, and smashed into the opposite side of the city. Skyscrapers fell, and the Vengeance feed cut out. I didn't need to see the destruction on a computer screen, because I could see and hear it clearly through my apartment window.

Across the bay, I watched the buildings crumble and could hear the screams as if they were directly beside me. Each scream was a human life that fell, never to be regained. It filled me with a twisted sense of satisfaction. Now the humans could feel our pain. Have so many of their race destroyed.

But there were many of them still left. Millions and billions of humans, still running around, doing nothing with their lives...

And my people were near-extinct. The only other Augment up and running around was running through the streets of San Francisco, Starfleet heavily pursuing him. He would be caught, I knew. As fast and intelligent as we were, he was trapped on the ground in a crowded city with no resources at his disposal. I could not stop him from being captured. I could only hope that he was not killed when he was captured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Section 31 knew how to clean up their messes. Whomever took control after Admiral Marcus' demise wiped the system of all the information they could involving the Augment project. Some of it was still discovered, and some remaining Section 31 employees were arrested as a result. I took the opportunity to erase myself from the system and from Admiral Marcus' computer terminal to avoid being questioned or arrested myself. Starfleet was questioning if any other Augments had been awakened, and if I was discovered...I would be either imprisoned or put into cryosleep with my brethren.

The only good thing to come out of the chaos following the Augment project was that none of them were killed, not even John Harrison. Harrison had been put back into his cryotube and all of the Augments were put into a vault deep below Starfleet headquarters. Only stories below where I worked every day, and with how I had retained my higher position in the Intelligence division...

It was only a matter of time before I could save my brethren from imprisonment.

I was finally going to enter this fray that had been started centuries ago with the slaughter of my kind. John Harrison had made the humans remember that we Augments were still a great threat...And that was without my assistance. I had my virtual fingers in every division of the Federation, had hacked into nearly every species' computer systems at one point, and could know every dirty little secret Starfleet had to hide in a matter of hours...

These humans had no idea what they were up against when I brought John Harrison and the rest of my kind back.


	2. Resurrection

"Officer Ayla." I recognized the voice of Vice Admiral Fitzpatrick, and stood from my seat. I stood at attention until he entered my office and motioned for me to sit. "Officer Ayla, I understand you were in contact with Admiral Marcus just prior to his death."

My eyes widened slightly. "And however did you find that out? Admiral Marcus has been dead for months now." Months I had spent gathering the technical plans of Starfleet headquarters, planning on how I was going to rescue one or any of my Augment brethren. "I am sure I wiped my information from his computer systems."

"Oh, it wasn't something in the computer...He told me personally about you. A bright young agent that could do wonderful things, if given the right guidance."

I smiled at this withered old man. "If the Admiral were still here, I would thank him graciously for saying such things."

Vice Admiral Fitzpatrick smiled and nodded. "He mentioned you were quite...likable as well. Anyway, with the tragedy that has happened and so many Intelligence officers being arrested, there has been a bit of a power scramble. We don't have enough senior officers to fill every position, and we're promoting many junior officers. You are first on that list."

I wasn't surprised by this news, but I plastered a look of shock on my face anyway. Best to look the part. "Really? But...Why? I'd only worked for Admiral Marcus directly for a short time before his tragic death."

"Yes, but he spoke very highly of you, and so have many of your junior colleagues. You have the most potential here in the Intelligence division. You'll have a pay raise, a bigger office, an assistant...And the ability to create and maintain your own operations within the division."

I leaned back in my chair, pressing my hands together beneath my chin, thinking. More power within Starfleet was a daunting prospect...and it would be that much easier to find a way to rescue my brethren...But with a higher rank came more attention, especially after the recent demise of the USS Vengeance and the near-destruction of San Francisco. Section 31 and the Intelligence division were still under very hard scrutiny.

"I like the idea of a promotion...But perhaps you'll keep this notice within the Intelligence division for awhile? I'd like to get accustomed to my new position before the notice goes public."

"Absolutely. Just don't take too long. We need a new face for the Intelligence division, and I'm afraid my wrinkled old face just won't do." I smiled, knowing I was twice the Vice Admiral's age, yet didn't look a day over 25.

"I'd be happy to be that face, after I have a bit of settling in. It's not every day a girl goes from Junior Officer to working directly beneath the Vice Admiral of the division."

"I understand perfectly. The other Vice Admirals have already been made aware of your promotion, and your new power within the Intelligence division starts immediately. Enjoy." I stood and shook the Vice Admiral's hand.

"Thank you Vice Admiral Fitzpatrick. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled and left my office, closing the door quietly behind him. I had to hold back a cackle as I thought _**you really have no idea at all.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day past, and I was already set up in a new office. A bigger, newer computer terminal and large, ornate desk sat in a top floor office. A window office, looking out over the recently repaired courtyard of Starfleet Headquarters. I remembered how the entire courtyard had been engulfed in flaming bits of building, when John Harrison attacked an unsuspecting summit meeting between Admiral Marcus and all the Starfleet ship captains. A wide grin spread across my face at the memory.

I had a brand-new keycard that allowed me access to any part of Starfleet headquarters, without my presence being recorded in the building systems. A nice perk of being a senior Intelligence officer, as all the juniors' locations were monitored closely.

I went to my new computer terminal and found all files from my old terminal now here, still in their encrypted forms. I could also access my home terminal without fear of being monitored, though I didn't know how much longer that particular perk would last. Starfleet was still tightening its hold on the Intelligence unit.

I sat behind my new desk, twiddling my new keycard between my fingers. I had top authority now...Access to anywhere.

Would it really be worth it to try?

I stood and exited my new office, deciding to try before something changed my mind.

I went to the elevators, to the lowermost floor of the building. Upon the doors opening, I went to the second elevator I knew was just down the hall. A keycard was required to access this one, as it went to the top-secret sublevels below Starfleet Headquarters, where all of the evidence of their dirty little secrets were held. Evidence, like the cryotubes of John Harrison and the 72 other Augments in cryosleep.

I pressed the button for the lowest level. Down, down, down the elevator went, deep into the Earth. I knew from studying the technical readouts of this place that where I was heading was a half-mile underground. There were other vaults not so far down, but Khan and his followers were deemed too dangerous to be kept anywhere near anyone that might discover them.

The elevator arrived and I stepped out, to be greeted by two guards. They sat behind a desk, a monitor there with a camera feed undoubtedly from the elevator I had just exited. So they knew I was coming.

One of them stood and announced "This is a restricted level. Unless you turn and leave now, you will be arrested and tried for treason."

I smirked. "I have authority to be here, as appointed to me by Vice Admiral Fitzpatrick."

The guard fidgeted. "Keycard please."

I handed it over, and he swiped it in a scanner on the desk. He glanced over my information and handed it back. "The system says your authority for being here has not yet been approved my the Vice Admiral, as he is off planet. So I repeat myself; please leave before you are detained."

I slipped my keycard in my pocket. "You will allow me to continue with my business, or there will be severe consequences for you."

The guard straightened up. "It is time for you to leave, Officer."

He put his hand to my shoulder, and I made sure he was to immediately regret that action.

I took his hand and twisted it violently, and could hear both bones of his arm snap in half. The sound was satisfying. I shoved my palm upwards into the guard's nose and there was a similar crunch, and he fell to the floor with a thud. The second guard looked on in horror and I took the first guards gun and shot him, and he slid to the floor with that expression still frozen on his face.

I went behind the desk and, in just under a minute, managed to disable the security camera in the elevator and erase all footage of myself ever having been here. I also opened the door to the central vault area, and gazed upon all the cryotubes within. They were arranged in two long rows, with the clear glass face areas facing towards the inner aisle.

I walked along until, near the end of the row, I found the particular tube I was searching for. I put my hand against the cold glass above John Harrison's face. His black hair stood out against his pale white skin, made paler by his frozen state; he looked as if he were simply sleeping, though. But it was time for this sleep to end.

I tapped on the keypad on the lid of the cryotube, and there was a hiss and a blast of cold air as it lifted open. It was not my original plan to retrieve Harrison this way, but if this was my one chance, I was going to take it.

I went back to the small guard desk, to the guard whose face I had broken. There was only minimal blood on his uniform, and it looked to be about the right size for Harrison. I removed the clothes and carried the body into the vault, to replace Harrison's body with it, in case anyone were to discover a break-in. Which, with a dead guard, would undoubtedly happen.

I stopped and dropped the guards body when I saw Harrison's cryotube empty. I knew our kind could recover quickly...but this specimen was already up and moving. Excellent.

My ears focused on the scuffling of shoes on the hard concrete floor, moving closer and closer. There was a moment of silence, and I was pounced upon.

I found myself bent over the open cryotube with my arms held together behind my back, the hard form of a man holding me down.

A low baritone voice growled "Who are you?"

"Nobody of your concern." I felt his superhuman strength resist as I wrenched my hands apart and spun, sweeping my foot behind both of his and watching him fall. Harrison looked stunned as I put one of my high-heeled shoes on his chest said "Unless you wish to get out of here alive. Then you should be very concerned about me."

He glared up at me, and I held my hand out. I pulled him up and he asked "You are one of us, aren't you? No ordinary human woman would be able to disarm me so easily."

I nodded. "I was not one of your crew, but yes, I am one of you. An embryo rescued by a sympathetic human some 120 years ago, and birthed and raised by her. I now am a senior officer of the Intelligence division of Starfleet, formerly under the command of Admiral Marcus."

Harrison's face twisted at them mention of Marcus' name. It changed to one of almost interest when I continued.

"I was watching from a remote computer terminal in my home as you murdered him. It was certainly satisfying, though I am sad I was not the one to do it."

"It was satisfying indeed...Why are you choosing to assist me? You said you were raised by a human."

"I was. But that does not mean I love all humans. My mother will forever be in my heart...But the rest of them...I'm sure you can imagine what I wish to happen to the rest of the human race, with what they have done to our kind. First trying to exterminate us, then keeping you in this basement like some kind of forgotten relic...Like we Augments are no threat at all to them. They will be sadly mistaken soon enough."

Harrison's mouth spread into a wicked grin. "Indeed they will. I assume you wish me to change into this man's uniform, place him in my cryotube, and escort you out of here?" I nodded. "It is a faulty plan."

"It is not what I was originally planning. Circumstances...changed. I was forced to improvise. Come, get dressed and I will take you to my home. You will be safe there, for the time being."

Harrison dumped the dead guards body into his cryotube and closed it. He pulled on the man's uniform and asked "Am I to know the name of my supposed savior?"

"Ayla. I'm going to go ahead and assume that John Harrison is not your true name?"

"That is a title given to me by the dog Marcus. My true name is Khan."

We had been heading into the elevator lobby, and I froze.

Khan. I knew that name. I stared up at my companion and he simply stated "Judging from your reaction, I am assuming you know of me." I nodded slowly.

"My mother Jaci told me of you...of all the Augment history that had not yet been destroyed by the Federation trying to cover its tracks. You were one of our leaders. A great force to be reckoned with, if my memory serves me correctly."

"I controlled much of this planet before the humans struck back and forced me into exile. I intend to take control again."

A smile twitched on the edge of my lips. "That sounds wonderful...But if you are to do this, you are going to need some assistance."

"Prove yourself to me, and I have no issue with you standing by my side as I watch this planet burn."


	3. Know Your Enemy

Watching this leader, this tyrant, study my apartment was more amusing than I thought it would be. I witnessed him study the contents of my fridge and cabinets, closets, bedroom, and even my clothing drawers. I did not mind. He needed to know who I was, if he could truly trust me, and so he studied my things.

I only intervened when he attempted to access my computer terminal.

"I have personally encrypted everything on there. If you can crack it...congratulations to you."

Khan barely acknowledged my comment. He simply sat at my computer terminal and started typing away.

I went to my kitchen and began preparing us a meal as loud clicks resounded through my otherwise silent apartment. They became gradually faster and almost angry-sounding, and I suspected Khan would have a disgruntled expression on his face if I could see him.

I silently went about dicing tomatoes, potatoes, and onions into a pan, and adding a small cache of spices to the mix. I often preferred to have simple meals such as this, but with a level of flavor even intricate meals often lacked. I put my concoction on the stove over a medium flame, and the olive oil in the bottom of the pan began to sizzle and pop. I put a lid over the pan and went to view Khan's progress.

He stopped typing angrily at my approach, and sat straight. "You have very complex protections around your personal files. I have not seen the likes of this in a very long time."

"I do pride myself in being particularly intelligent. I am making a simple meal for us both. You were in cryostasis for several months, and will need to replenish your body. I will not have a weakling as my companion, Augment or not."

"Be careful of what you say, Ayla. You almost sound like me."

I shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps that is not an entirely bad thing. Crack the code on that computer terminal, and you may find out why."

I went back into the kitchen to let Khan think about what I had said. He could see how complicated my encryptions were, but I had not yet told him of how I had hacked into various starships and stolen enemy files, or about how I had affected his landing of the USS Vengeance before he was imprisoned. He would find all of that soon enough though.

It was as I was removing our sizzling food from the fire that I heard a sound of relief and the ceasing of keyboard clatter. Khan appeared in the kitchen doorway with his same stony expression, but his eyes glittered with accomplishment. "I see you've finally cracked my code. Care to have some nourishment now?"

"Not particularly." Nevertheless, I shoved a prepared plate into his hands and pushed past him into my TV room.

I left it off, instead switching on my stereo system, and letting my apartment fill with the soothing sounds of a now ancient piano piece. I had a particular fondness for old music, especially violin and piano pieces such as this.

I ate my food in silence, thinking of all that had happened recently. Being a part of the hunt for John Harrison, rescuing him from imprisonment, and finding out his true identity...And I thought of what would undoubtedly happen next. If it was discovered that Khan was missing from his cryotube, Starfleet would surmise that he escaped and killed the two guards, stealing a uniform so he could escape. They would wonder how he escaped, and it would be surmised that he had an accomplice, and the hunt would begin for them both...

But I had not yet heard any information regarding Khan's escape. There was already an investigation started into the death of the shot guard, but the two popular opinions were that he either killed himself, or the other guard shot him and ran, and that was why he was missing. The missing video footage from the down elevator camera hampered the investigation somewhat.

"How have you survived 120 years in this age without being known and captured?"

I glanced up at Khan. He was standing, empty-handed and arms crossed, by the end of my sofa.

"It was not as hard as some might think. I've lived in different areas, even different planets, almost always keeping out of the spotlight. I started working for Starfleet five years ago, and have only recently accepted a promotion and spot in the limelight to accomplish things I could not to without advanced authority. At least, not without some degree of difficulty. Like rescuing you."

He nodded silently and I stood, walking past him back to the kitchen. I heard him call out "And how do you intend on rescuing the rest of our compatriots?"

"I have yet to come up with a plan. As I said to you before, I was forced to deviate from my original plan due to extenuating circumstances, mainly the death of those guards. Now that you are here, I welcome your assistance. After all, they are your 72 crew members, not mine. I simply wish to connect with my own race that I have not known for all the 120 years of my life. My mother died a century ago, and I have been hoping to have another family since."

Khan was silent, and when I returned to the room, he looked contemplative. I had witnessed his pleading to Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise about his crew, his family, and I knew I had struck something personal with what I had said. I decided to tell Khan this.

"During your time on the USS Enterprise, I heard through a video feed what you said to Captain Kirk. About your crew being your family. I had been eager to meet you, but it was in that moment that I decided I was going to rescue you. I knew you had the power to take control from the humans as I have wished to do for years; that you had the power to put our people back in a position of dominance, as is our natural right to be." I took a deep breath. "And I was euphoric to discover I was not alone anymore. That I no longer had to endure knowing I was the last of my kind."

"There was a moment, when I was deceived on board the Vengeance, that I thought my crew had perished as well...And before that, when I escaped from Marcus and thought he had murdered my crew as revenge for trying to smuggle them away...I thought he had reduced me to being alone in this Universe, and I felt the greatest rage...But now I know they are still alive, and I know that you are here with me now. And I know that we will restore our people to their former glory."

There was a silence as we stared at each other across my sofa. I looked him up and down, noting the broadness of his shoulders, the angles of his cheeks and jaw, and even the bright blue of his eyes. Those eyes that were studying the length of my body as well, the black pupils wide and watching.

I looked away, not knowing why I wanted to study this man. I knew what 'attractive' was, and this man had all those qualities, but I had never been attracted to anyone before. Was this what it was like? Wanting to look him up and down and appreciate everything about him? I felt my face grow hot and cursed myself for acting like a simple human. I had seen many human women fall prey to their attraction to human men, and always thought it idiotic.

"You seem to be having some trouble, Ayla." Khan stepped around the sofa and stood before me, and I felt my heartbeat quicken. Dâmn! "Is something bothering you?"

"Only that my body seems to be acting like that of a human." He looked at me questioningly. "My body temperature has risen, my heartbeat has quickened, and my thoughts are...erratic. I think this is called 'attraction.'"

"Think?"

"I have never experienced it for myself, so I am unsure. Human men have never quite...affected me."

"But I affect you?" I nodded silently, and as he took another step forward, I felt my face grow darker. His hand came to touch my elbow, and a shiver ran up my arm and down my body.

That was it. I knew I was smitten.

"Hmm...I suppose I should be pleased that my appearance causes so much mischief to your body...And I suppose I should tell you that you seem to be affecting me just as much as I am you..." I stared into Khan's eyes and saw his pupils widen and darken. He put his hand into mine and I could feel the increased heartbeat, and his hand was radiating heat. My hands began to tremble and he took them in his.

My face scrunched up in anger and I spat out "This isn't _right."_

"That you feel attraction to another?"

"That my body seems to forget itself. I have never once been weak in my 120 years, and now I'm beginning to be, all because the presence of one man. It is not right."

"But I am not just a man. And perhaps your body is trying to tell you that it is right. That I am just as strong as you."

"And why would it do that?"

"Because I want it as well. I want you." At the word _you,_ my whole body clenched up in an unfamiliar but somehow exciting way.

Khans hands slid up my arms, over my shoulders, and he cupped my face in his large hands. I started trembling again as his bright blue eyes stared into my own green ones, and I quickly closed mine as his face moved to mine.

I felt the softness of his lips on mine and froze, for only a moment.

It was like a fire had awoken within me. I pressed myself against Khan's hard body and ran my hands up his back as our mouths wrestled each other for dominance. His hands slid from my face, down my sides, and under my bottom, and he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grunted against my mouth. I could feel the bulge that meant he was aroused and pressed my hips against it, and he broke the kiss.

"You said you'd never known the touch of a man."

"I haven't. My body seems to have an imagination all its own."

"I like your body's imagination."

I gasped and Khan took the opportunity to fasten his mouth to mine again. Something clattered to the ground as he pushed me against a wall and kissed down my jaw and neck, making my whole body shudder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body as tightly against his as it would go, not wanting to leave any space between us.

Against my neck, he growled "Bedroom?"

In a hoarse, panting voice I answered "Down the hall...to the right..." I gasped as he lifted me again and trekked down the hall with fluid grace.

Khan kicked open my bedroom door to reveal my metal-frame canopy bed. He parted the curtains and laid me on the white comforter, and my chest heaved as I struggled to regain my breath.

He pulled off his form fitting black shirt and I gasped. He let me sit up and run my hands all over his bare torso, and said "As you have never done this before, I must ask...Do you wish for me to continue?"

I looked up into his face and nodded. "If I'm going to do this, it's only right it is with someone of my own kind. And we've gone a bit far to turn back, don't you think?" Khan gave a small smile that I found to be absolutely adorable. He was turning my super-intelligent mind to mush, but in that moment, I didn't care.

He held out his hand and I stood. When he reached for the hem of my knee length Starfleet uniform dress, I held up my arms and he pulled it over my head in one swift move. I was not ashamed to be in my undergarments in front of Khan. I knew my body held allure for men and women alike, and I'd had 120 years to learn to be comfortable with it.

I did quite enjoy how wide Khan's eyes grew, though. I reached for his pants and drew him to me, and the height difference forced me to look up into his eyes. I felt his hands encompass mine and make quick work of the button and zipper, and my face reddened for some unknown reason upon seeing he had no undergarments on.

"Turn around." I obeyed his baritone voice and turned. My panties and bra quickly came off, and I nearly melted when he pressed himself against me and brought his hands around to play with my brêasts. "Is it alright for you so far?"

I nodded. "Is it like this for everyone?"

I felt him humming as his mouth found my earlobe. "The good thing about being one of us is that, with our senses heightened, so are our feelings of pleasure...So no, I suppose it is not like this for everyone." He turned me to face him. "Especially with a partner such as yourself. Lay down."

I obeyed again, laying back and scooting up so the whole of my body was on my bed. Khan followed me up, settling his body on mine and kissing me sweetly once again.

"Legs. Around my waist." I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gave a satisfying smile. "You know how to take orders. Excellent."

"I know how to give them just as well."

"Really?" Khan stared straight in my eyes as he pushed slowly into me, and I bit my lip to hold back a high-pitched moan. He pulled out slow and pushed back in again, and I found it harder and harder to contain my noises. It felt so _good..._ "Have and orders for me now?"

"Mmm..." I couldn't seem to form words. My mind and body just melted at the feelings this man was creating within my body.

"Come now, you must have one..."

"F...Faster..."

He grinned and said "Yes, ma'am." He kissed me before sitting up on his knees, taking my bottom with him. "Prepare yourself."

Khan didn't give me any time to prepare, though, as he suddenly began ramming into me.

I couldn't hold back my scream from the sudden onslaught. Euphoria spread through my veins and I clenched my comforter in both hands, back arching off the bed, my throat aching from the volume of my screams.

The passion, the elation, the _ecstasy_ grew and grew until I couldn't take it anymore. Khan pounded on, growls escaping his mouth, as I clenched around him and let out all my energy in one loud, blinding, pleasure-filled burst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the aftermath of our lovemaking, I lay panting on my bed, a layer of sweat covering my bare skin. Khan to be slightly less affected, as his breathing was not so ragged as mine.

He lay beside me and ask "Was your moment of weakness worth it?"

"I would say so, yes...I can see why humans and other sentient species just _love_ to engage in this particular activity. I think I've just been converted into a fan as well."

"Excellent...Then we will have many opportunities to repeat the experience."

"Oh?" I looked beside me to see Khan nod. "How soon?"

"Whenever you wish."

I took advantage of his closed eyes to immediate roll over on top of him, and take both his wrists in my hands. His blue eyes snapped open, but as I was in a position of power, he could not get out of my grip.

"Have I proven myself to you?" I knew he would know what I meant.

"Yes."

"And you'll have me by your side as you watch this planet burn?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish to engage in this activity again. Immediately."

"Hmm...You have quite the appetite, don't you?" I nodded and released Khan's wrists, and he immediately flipped us over so that he was on top again. "As do I."

"What happened to being delicate with a first-timer?" He grinned wickedly.

"This will be our second time, will it not?"

And we were engrossed in a second round of sêx, passion, and my unfiltered screams.


End file.
